Starting All Over Again
by Chanel5
Summary: Addison and Alex can't resist each other any longer even if it means breaking Rebecca's Heart   Not that I care    Addisex love and Smut.  NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot. Addison and Alex can't fight the desire they have for each other ****anymore**** It is just smutty, if you don't like that sort of thing than I suggest you don't ****read**** I decided to write this after I read that Rebecca is coming back for Alex. I don't like that idea very much so this idea came into my mind. **

**The dress I describe Addison wearing, It is the dress that ****Kate Walsh**** wore to this year's ****E****mmy Awards**

**Please Review**

**Starting all over again**

Addison had returned to Seattle 6 months ago after things just didn't work out for her in L.A. She had been working closely with Alex again and as time went on they found it harder and harder to deny their attraction to one another. They had shared long looks and the odd brushing up against one another; they also shared 1 hot passion fuelled kiss. Both parties apologised and never spoke of it again. That however didn't stop the eye sex or the deep longing to be together.

Alex had been seeing Rebecca for 8 months and he thought he was happy, he thought she was the one; that was until Addison came back into his life. Now everything had changed. She was constantly in his thoughts, in his dreams, in his fantasies, hell she was in his mind every time he made love to Rebecca. He hated himself for it but the thoughts of his beautiful red headed boss wouldn't leave him. He wanted her more than he ever thought he could want anyone.

Addison had been asked out by many men, she turned them all down, Alex was the only man she wanted, if she couldn't have him well she didn't want anyone. Sure she had slipped up and had sex with Mark once and as good as it was in her mind it was Alex that was touching her, kissing her, fucking her, giving her multiple orgasms.

The party was in full swing. Richard Webbers 60th birthday party, just about everyone was present, sure some Dr's were on call but they had a skeleton staff at the hospital so most of Richard's colleagues could attend his party.

Alex was at a table with Rebecca and Izzy, they both had their backs to the bar that was not too far from where they were sitting but Alex had a perfect view of it, in particular Addison who was ordering another drink. Addison turned around and found herself staring back into Alex's beautiful chocolate eyes. The room seemed to stop and all she could feel was the desire building in her from the way his eyes roamed her body lustfully. Her nipples became painfully erect just under his intense gaze. To top it off he gave her that smirk of his that told her that he was having very dirty thoughts about what he wanted to do to her.

_Fuck Alex what are you doing to me. This is just such torture. I need to leave. I can't stay here feeling like this. He can turn me on just by looking at me. My god Alex __I want you, I want to be with you now in every way._

Alex could see Addison's nipples becoming erect in the flimsy material of her very sexy red silk gown. He knew that was because of him, normally that would simply be an ego boost, but this was different seeing Addison aroused only caused a stirring in between his legs.

_Fuck Addie what are you doing to me? I want you, I need you, I have to have you I can't fight this attraction anymore. You turn me on just by looking at you, the way that dress hugs your body, the way I can see your cleavage that makes me what to touch your breasts, take __your nipples__ one by one into my mouth. Christ Alex stop, this is not helping your ever growing erection._

Addison continued to stare at Alex for a few more minutes before she tore her eyes away from him and made her way outside the French doors and into the garden of Richard and Adele's vast property for some fresh air. Alex noticed where she went and waited 5 minutes before excusing himself from Rebecca and Izzy, making his way outside as well.

"Addison" Alex said softly as he approached her

Addison turned around to see him standing close to her. Alex took her hand and walked further down the garden away from the lights of the party inside.

"Alex what are you doing? We shouldn't.." She was interrupted by Alex's lips crashing onto hers. One hand moved to caress her face while the other ran up and down her back, pulling her body flush against his. Addison's mouth responded to his instantly and she licked his bottom lip with her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth which he eagerly gave. The kissing intensified, their tongues duelled it wasn't until they both needed to breath that they pulled away. The stared into each other's eyes and Addison did not remove her arms from his neck, nor did Alex remove his arms from her waist pulling her even closer to his body.

"Alex, I want you" Addison panted

"Addie, I want you too. I don't think I've ever stopped wanting you" He said huskily

They leant in and began kissing fiercely all over again. Alex moved his hands to cup her breasts through the thin material of her dress. She moaned into his mouth at the feelings he was evoking in her body. She could feel his straining erection against her leg.

His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck down to her cleavage; as he pulled the thin straps of her dress down to reveal her perfect breasts. The dress did not allow for a bra, he groaned at the site of them and took one nipple into his mouth as his hand stroked and massaged her other nipple, pinching it lightly eliciting another loud moan from her. Whilst Alex was pleasuring her she began to untuck his shirt from his dress pants so she could touch his well defined and muscled chest that she craved to feel. He moved her towards the small decorative retaining wall that surrounded a garden and lifted her up onto it. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes for a sign that it was OK to continue. She nodded slightly and she moved her hands to his belt and began to unfasten it, just as his hands began to wander up the insides of her legs. He pushed her dress up higher so it was now around her waist.

Alex grazed his fingers over her damp panties teasing her as she moaned into his neck. Addison continued kissing him there whilst her hands that had already freed him from his boxers began stroking him slowly.

"Oh god" he moaned into her ear

He pulled her Thong off quickly and pushed two fingers deep inside of her, she let out another loud moan as he began to pump them in and out torturously slow.

"Oh don't stop" she muttered

This increased his desire as he moved his fingers inside of her faster curling them until he found just the right spot. He knew he had found it when she let out a slight scream "Oh yes" she breathed. His thumb began to stroke her clit and it wasn't long before she felt the first stirrings of her orgasm.

Addison started to stroke him harder and faster as she felt him grow in her right hand as her left hand still craved the touch of his masculine chest. All the while the kissing never stopped.

With just a few more thrusts of his fingers he could feel her tighten around him, his free hand caressed her face watching her with more desire and want then he ever thought possible.

"Babe look at me" He said huskily

Addison opened her eyes and stared lustfully in to his own sex laden eyes.

"Come for me now" he whispered seductively

That was all Addison needed and with one final thrust of his magical fingers she came harder and more intensely then she could ever remember coming before. He let her gain her breath before he started kissing her passionately again.

"I need to be inside you" He said

"Yes, I need that too" she panted still coming down from the recent high Alex provided her.

She pushed his pants down, before guiding his throbbing erection inside her, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist letting her heels dig slightly into his back. This only intensified his arousal as he began to move inside her slowly at first, before it wasn't enough. He needed his own release now he pumped inside of her harder and faster until he could feel his own orgasm beginning. Addison kissed his neck and back up to his ear before she whispered "Harder Alex, I want you to fuck me harder" She thrust her hips to meet his every stroke.

Alex moved his hand down between them to rub her clit so that she would join him when he came. "Yes Aaalex" She moaned into his ear. Moments later Addison's second orgasm rocked her whole body

With that Alex's own orgasm left him as he groaned at the feelings coursing through his body. "Oh Addie" He moaned.

They both stood there panting, foreheads touching, looking into each other's eyes realising the full impact of what had just happened. He kissed her softly on the lips before withdrawing from her and pulling his pants back up.

Addison pulled her thong back up and adjusted her dress before hoping off the retaining wall with Alex's help.

They both just stood there gazing at each other as reality began to set in.

"You should go back, she will be looking for you, wondering where you are" Addison said quietly.

"I know I should, but... this is where I want to be. Here with you."

"Oh Alex, I want that too, but I can't be that woman, not again"

"You are the one I want, I just need to fix this, and I need to sort things out. We need to be together. Please just give me some time to tell her it's over" Alex was careful not to say Rebecca. It would make it seem all the more real if he used her name.

"Alex, please you should go. I'll follow in 10 minutes of so." She said with a slight laugh.

"Alright will you be Ok?" He asked with sudden concern

"Yes"

"You get that you're the one for me right" He said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"I'm starting too" she smiled

Alex turned to pull her into another scorching kiss as his tongue entered her mouth and began to explore her thoroughly. After a few moments she could feel the beginnings of his erection against her leg so she pushed him away gently.

"Alex if we keep going..."

"Ok Ok I'm going back inside" He said giving her another quick kiss before tucking his shirt back in his pants.

"I'll see you later. Alex, I hope you know that you're the one for me too" She said as she pulled out the mirror from her evening bag and made her way a little closer to the house so she could fix her lipstick and hair with the light coming from the party.

"Good" He said giving her that smirk of his. "I'll call you when I get home"

"Ok, I'll wait to hear from you."

"Oh Addie, did I tell you how freaking hot you look in that dress" He said as he placed one last kiss on her lips before heading into the party, leaving Addison with a very big smile on her face!!!

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I would continue this story. I'm not too sure about it so please review and let me know if it is worth continuing or if I'm wasting my time. Thanks**

It was late in the afternoon the day after Richard's 60th Birthday Party. Addison sat at her desk staring absently at her lap top. It had been an extremely busy day and as a result she had been able to avoid Alex all day. _"I'll call you when I get home"_ That's what he said but he hadn't called. She was embarrassed and humiliated by him AGAIN and she wasn't ready to face him. The more she thought about last night's events the angrier she became.

Alex knew she was pissed off; she had been ignoring and avoiding him all day, ensuring they were not connected to the same patient in any way. He had to explain, she needed to know the reason why he hadn't called when he said he would, he just hoped that she would give him a chance and listen to what he had to say.

Alex knocked on her office door and walked in, she looked up at him through her glasses.

"What is it, Karev I'm busy"

"Look I know you are pissed at me for not calling but..." Alex was interrupted

"Don't flatter yourself; I wasn't waiting for your call"

"Then why do you look so tied and why have you been avoiding me all day and ignoring my pages?" He said smugly

"Firstly, I'm not tied and secondly, I've been busy and haven't had a chance to answer your pages regarding my private life"

"Ok are you finished?" Alex said trying to keep the anger out of his voice

"What do you want Alex?" Addison said exasperated

"Last night, when we got home I told rebec.. Her "Alex corrected he still felt uncomfortable using her name in Addison's presence. "That we were over"

"You, you, told her last night" Addison stammered

"Yes, and it didn't go very well, that's why I didn't call it wasn't because I didn't want too" He added

"Oh" Addison mumbled now feeling incredibly silly

"Last night, I told you I wanted you and I haven't changed my mind but I'm getting the feeling that you still don't trust me"

"I don't" She said with a shrug of her shoulders "Why would I? You have pushed me away before, It was easy to think that you would do it again"

"I see, so you think that little of me"

"Alex I'm just scared of getting hurt again"

"Addie I'm not going to hurt you" He said as he moved closer to her. "I want you to trust me, OK given the current situation it may not be easy to believe everything I'm saying but it is you I want. It's just complicated "

"Yeah unfortunately I've been involved in "complicated" before and it never comes down on the side of the dirty mistress."

"Addison! You are not the "Dirty Mistress" this is going to work I promise you. The feelings I have for you are the real thing. I just need a little time to sort through this. Forgive me but this isn't easy for me, I'm ending the longest relationship I've ever had and I'd appreciate a little time" He said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I never asked you to do that" Addison replied quickly

"God you are infuriating you know that. I'm telling you I have serious feelings for you and all I'm getting back is your contempt" Alex said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I have feelings for you too." She said softly. Continuing "What do you want from me Alex? Do you want me to sit around waiting, hoping that you will leave REBECCA" Addison said emphasising Rebecca. "

"It won't be for much longer, she knows it's over, but I can't just throw her out of our apartment. It's not just her; remember there is a baby to consider'

"Of course, I'm sorry" Addison said softening a little

Alex moved closer to her still unsure if it was OK to touch her. He was standing so close to her now she could smell his scent and the faint remainder of the cologne he obviously used earlier in the day. Addison felt her resolve falling away as she gazed into his eyes, he touched her face lightly as he glanced down at her lips before he leant in and brushed his lips over hers.

They kissed softly, as his arms moved to her waist to pull her closer to him as her right arm moved around his neck and her left hand made its way to the side of his face. After a few minutes the kissing intensified and his tongue entered her mouth causing her to moan. They both pulled away so they could catch their breath, as they rested their foreheads against the others, arms still entwined and hands still caressing each other softly.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved" Addison said softly

"I'm sorry I didn't call" Alex replied

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I'm going to trust you, you need to tell me everything. There can be no secrets. I don't want to start another relationship with secrets and lies"

"Ok" He said as they moved away from each other and sat down together on the small 2 seater sofa she had in her office. He took her hands in his and smiled slightly at her.

"So?" Addison prompted softly.

"Like I said it didn't go well, she started yelling and throwing things. She was ranting and raving accusing me of cheating which... OK was true."

"Did she see something last night?" Addison quickly interrupted

"I don't think so, she never said if she did. But it was you she accused me of wanting. Which like I said is true, I just didn't see the need to make things worse by confirming her suspicions"

"So she just needs some time to calm down" Addison said hopefully

"I wish it was that easy, she became irrational and started threatening to hurt you."

"Oh Alex that's just talk, what could she possibly do to me"

"She rattled off a lot of crazy things; from poring paint stripper on your car, very Fatal Attraction by the way to physically hurting you"

"How? What is she thinking of; killing me" Addison said laughing a little.

"She did say that yeah" Alex said not seeing the humour that Addison did.

"Oh Alex that is ridiculous you can't take her seriously"

"You didn't see her she was furious, she had a crazy look in her eyes"

"Maybe she needs a Physic consult"

"Addison this is serious, I think you should see if you can stay will Callie for a few days"

"Alex you can't be serious? I'm not imposing myself on my friend; Callie has enough going on in her own life. She doesn't need to babysit me just because of your crazy girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend and I really think you should. Actually if I didn't think Sloan would take advantage of the situation I would suggest you stay with him"

At seeing the seriousness in Alex's eyes Addison softened a little. "Wow you must be worried about me if you are suggesting I stay with Mark"

"I DON"T want you staying with him. What about Derek and Meredith?"

'Alex, just stop I can look after myself, Rebecca doesn't scare me"

"Well she should, you didn't see her. I'm not just worried about what she might do to you, she threatened the baby too."

"What? What did she say? That's her daughter how could she threaten her?"

"Because she knows how much that little girl means to me. Rebecca believes if I think the baby is in danger I'll stay."

"OK Alex this is officially serious now"

Alex laughed a little. "So when it's your life you shrug it off but now a baby is concerned Dr Montgomery has kicked in"

"Well yes, She can't do anything to me, but we are talking about a 10 month old baby, Alex you need to get her out of there, get in touch with child services, or her ex husband"

"Let me handle it, she loves her daughter, I don't think she will do anything"

"I'm not so sure, just be really careful please" Addison said

"I will, now come here" Alex said as he pulled her onto his lap.

Alex caressed her face before he kissed her with everything he had. Addison returned his kiss and moved so she was now straddling him.

"Oh god I want you now" Alex whispered into her ear

"Mmm, not here" she replied

"Why? I'll lock the door" He said in between kisses

"No I don't want it to be like that between us"

"Mmm are you sure about that" He said as his hands moved to caress her breast though her blouse.

"Um ahh yes, I'm sure" Addison said slightly distracted as she got off Alex's lap

"Tease" He said smirking at her

"Well I WAS going to ask you to come home with me but..."

"Oh Ok well I'll go and get changed and meet you back here" Alex said quickly

"No don't do that just meet me at my place. Let's not start the gossip around the hospital just yet"

"Sure" Alex said as he kissed her one more time before he left.

"See you soon" Addison replied

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know if this is worth continuing or not. ****If anyone knows ****Rebecca's ****baby's name could you let me know. I've tried looking it up and can't find anything. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This Chapter is set approx 3 weeks later. Enjoy!!!**** I couldn't find out the baby's name so I made one up it is Anna. If anyone does know the name please let me know.**

Alex was on his way to the car park with Izzy after a long shift. He had moved back into Meredith's house two weeks earlier as Rebecca refused to leave his apartment. Meredith lived at the house on a part time basis, George and Izzy occupied only 1 room now so that left Alex's old room free. He explained that he and Rebecca had split up but gave no details about his relationship with Addison.

Addison had been receiving threatening phone calls and had a brick thrown through her living room window, Alex had been so concerned about her that he ended up confiding everything to Izzy and George. For her part Addison was just annoyed she wasn't scared of this crazy woman, if anything she felt a little sorry for her.

Alex and Izzy were discussing their day when they entered the car park. They noticed a lot of people gathered around a particular car, when they made their way a little closer they noticed it was Addison's red sports car. The tyres had been slashed and "WHORE" had been spray painted in black down the side and across the bonnet of the car.

"Oh Fuck" Alex mumbled under his breath

"Oh Alex she is crazy" Izzy said

"You think" Alex said sarcastically "Addie is going to be pissed when she she's this" He finished.

"Maybe you should go find her" Izzy finished.

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

Addison was sitting in her office finishing up some notes on her last patient, when Mark and Callie stopped by. Mark and Callie told her only last week that they had been seeing each other for about a month now and were still keeping it quiet but wanted to tell her. Addison laughed and confided her own news about her and Alex. If it was Okay for Alex to tell his closest friends then it was Okay for Addison, she reasoned with herself.

"Do you want to go for a drink?" Callie asked

"Sure; let me just grab my things and we can go" Addison replied

The trio were making their way to the car park when they ran into Alex.

"Hi" Addison said

"Um Addie I don't know how to um yeah see..."

"A L E X Choose your words" Mark said sarcastically. Even though Mark and Alex pretended to get along for Addison's sake they both didn't like each other.

"Mark, stop being a jerk" Addison replied

Alex just glared at Mark and continued "Addison it's your car"

"What do you mean?"

"Rebecca, she's damaged it, we should call a tow truck"

"What has that crazy bitch done now" Addison said through clenched teeth as she stalked through the lobby and out into the car park. "OH. MY. GOD" Addison whispered

"What the Fuck" Mark said

"Jesus" Callie echoed

"Look babe, let's just go inside and call a tow truck, you don't want to see that" Alex said as he tried to guide her back inside.

Addison shrugged his arm off and walked closer to her beloved car. The full impact of what Rebecca had done sinking in. The word "WHORE" was standing out like a neon sign that brought tears to her eyes. _My god is that what people think? That I'm just a whore"_

"Addie it's Ok, it's just a car" Callie said trying to console her after seeing the tears

"Oh Callie it's not the car, it's what it says, the whole hospital will have seen or will hear about this. God is that what people think that I'm just a..."

"Now stop it, we all know that is not true, Rebecca is just a crazy, jilted, jealous nasty woman" Callie said firmly.

"Karev, I suggest you do something to fix this. Addison may act tough, but she's not, she has been through a lot, and for some god unknown reason she wants you, so you fix this and make her happy. She is my family and I will not let you or anyone else hurt her do you understand." Mark said quietly but sternly

Alex glared at Mark before he replied. "I know you guys are friends, but this is none of your business, so just keep out of it" Alex said in an equally quiet but stern voice.

"Addie please, let me take you inside" Alex said taking her arm

Addison followed Alex back inside and up to her office to organise a tow truck to take her car to have the paint work fixed. She thanked Mark and Callie for their concern but insisted that they go for a drink without her.

Two hours later Addison was sitting at home alone with takeout Chinese watching bad television replaying the last few hours in her mind. Alex left shortly after making sure Addison was Okay and went to confront Rebecca.

Alex and Addison had called the police but without any proof they couldn't have Rebecca charged. Addison was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door. She was a little jumpy but got up to answer it, making sure to ask who it was first.

"Alex I didn't expect to see you again tonight" Addison said as she opened the door

"I just had to see you"

"Okay, come in" She said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Are you Okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine a little upset but I'm Okay, how did it go?"

"As well as you would expect, she is crazy, I don't know what else she has to do before the police will take us seriously"

"I know how is Anna? I'm worried for that baby"

"I've called Jeff, and explained everything, after coping his abuse for 10 minutes he agreed to come and get his daughter should be here in 2 days."

"Oh that's good, she will be safe then"

Alex pulled Addison into his arms, and held her tightly.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you" He whispered in her ear

"Don't talk like that, nothing is going to happen to me" She said trying to reassure him.

"Everything has happened so fast"

"Yeah it has, we have gone from colleagues to ..."

"Lovers" Alex added

Addison pulled back to look into his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before the palm of Alex's hand came up to the side of her face she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Yeah Lovers" she whispered

He gently brushed his lips over hers. After a few gentle kisses it was obvious that they both needed more tonight, they both needed to feel each other in every way.

"I don't want to rush tonight. I want to take our time." Addison said in between kisses

"Mmm, that sounds good. We have all night" Alex said as he began kissing her neck and slowly undoing the tie of her Navy Blue wrap dress. Addison was guiding him back towards the stairs and up to her bedroom.

Once they were in her bedroom, still kissing, Alex removed Addison's dress and she stepped out of her heels. The sudden change in their height difference caused Alex's mouth to move to her forehead, as Addison's mouth caught his chin. They both laughed softly as Alex pushed Addison away at arm's length so he could admire her in her ink blue satin and lace underwear. Addison had turned on a small lamp so the room was dimly lit.

"Babe do you own any underwear that isn't designed for sex" He said huskily

"Some, not that you will ever see them" She replied smugly

"Mmm, so I only get to see all of your sex underwear?" He asked as he moved towards her and began to touch the silken material of her bra.

"MmmHmm, but don't worry I have plenty so you won't see the same thing twice for quite a while" She said

"Oh that is a hardship I guess I will just have to bear" he whispered in her ear before he reached around her back and unclipped the bra.

Addison undone the buttons of his shirt, removed it quickly and unfastened his belt and had his jeans down around his ankles in no time.

"I thought you said you didn't want to rush" He said

"I don't, you were just way over dressed in comparison to me" she smiled into his neck as she continued kissing him before they fell onto the bed.

One of his hands traced her face as he continued to kiss her lips before he made his way to her neck whilst the other hand began to caress and stroke her breasts. Addison's hands ran down his back first then brought them back up his toned stomach and chest. God she loved to feel his masculine chest.

He moved down towards the end of the bed and started by rubbing her feet; he began kissing and feeling his way up her ankle towards her calf all the way up to her inner thigh. Addison's breath caught the closer he got to her panties. Once he got there he moved back down and began his ascent up her other leg the same way he did the first. This time when he reached the top of her leg he let his fingers graze lightly over her panties.

"Maybe I should take these off you" he whispered into her panties as his fingers began to tug at their sides.

The only response Addison could give was to moan. The feeling of his hot breath through her panties sent shockwaves through her whole body.

"I will take that as a yes" he whispered again as Addison lifted her hips to help aid Alex in is job of removing her panties.

Once they were off he moved his tongue expertly over and in her, alternating between flicking her clit and going deep inside of her.

"Oh my god Alex" She moaned as she clutched the sheets in her fists.

After a few minutes Alex knew she was close and replaced his tongue with two fingers and crawled back up her body, he loved to watch her climax, it made his erection even harder. He kissed and sucked her nipple as his fingers moved in and out and over her clit just the way he knew she liked.

_How can he know my body so well? __ W__e have only been together 3 weeks__. He knows exactly what I want and when I want it. He is so amazing_

"Oh God Alex, now" She moaned

Alex looked up into her eyes he could see the ecstasy wash over her face and he could feel her climax around his fingers.

"Mmm that's it baby, I can feel it"

Once she was done, Addison opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her.

"What" She whispered

"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you come" He replied "It is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He said as he kissed her again.

"Mmm and you have no idea how sexy you make me feel. It must be your turn" She said seductively as she pushed him on his back and moved down between his legs.

She began to caress him and she moved her mouth over him, sucked and pleasured him in the same way he had done her. Just before he climaxed she moved away and sat on top of him and pushed him deep inside of her. She began to move up and down, slowly at first then faster it wasn't long before they both reached a screaming orgasm.

They both fell onto the bed and let their breathing return to normal.

"That was amazing" she breathed

"Just gets better and better" Alex replied

"Mmm it does. So are you really staying?" Addison said as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too" He smiled

Alex and Addison fell asleep in each other's arms. Little did they know at that exact moment Rebecca had decided that hurting Addison wasn't gaining the reaction from Alex she wanted, so she was cutting up sleeping tablets to feed to her daughter...

_"Anna baby this is for our own good, if you get sick, I promise Alex will save you, and he will want mommy back. Please honey just have another mouthful of custard"_

**A/N: So that is officially the longest Chapter I have ever written. I hope you liked it please review, they make me smile!!!!**

**Next Chapter: How will Alex react to Rebecca's latest plot? Will it cause problems for Addie and Alex?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Continuation of the previous Chapter. ****Please let me know what you think!!**

Rebecca was standing next to her daughter in the ER demanding Alex be paged. The Doctors and nurses on duty were too busy looking after Anna to listen to her. Dr Bailey had just arrived to start her shift at 4.00am when she noticed Rebecca and approached her.

"Rebecca, what happened?" Miranda Asked

"Oh Anna she found my sleeping pills and took some" Rebecca replied

Miranda studied her face.

"Rebecca, Anna is 10 months old, she doesn't have many teeth, and I find it hard to imagine her sitting down and eating a lot of sleeping pills. Now do you want to tell me the truth?" Miranda said

"Just get Alex here" Rebecca screamed

"Why isn't he with you?"

"Because, because, we are having a silly fight, just try his cell" Rebecca said still panicked

"Okay Okay" Miranda left and tried to call Alex. After 3 attempts she returned to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry; I can't seem to get hold of him"

"Look, try Addison Montgomery" She snarled

"What, why would... oh"

"Yeah they have been having an affair; he is probably fucking her now while OUR baby could be dying" Rebecca said still pissed off.

"Look you need to calm down, I'll try Dr Montgomery's house"

Miranda tried Addison's cell and got no response, so she tried the house phone.

Addison moved as she began to wake at the distant sound of the phone. Alex's arms pulled her closer but she moved to pick up the phone on the bedside table.

"This better be important" she said sleepily into the phone

"It is, is Karev with you" Miranda said bluntly

"Um Um Miranda, what do you..." Addison stumbled as she woke up fully.

"Cut the crap Addison I don't care about your sex life, it's Rebecca's daughter Anna, she has been brought in, suspected drug overdose" Miranda said flatly

"Oh My God" Addison whispered glancing at Alex who had just woken up.

"So is Alex there"

"Yes"

"Can you tell him what has happened and get him here ASAP"

"Of course, Miranda, please call the police and child services?"

"I have called the police what do you know?"

"Look she has been threatening to do something to Anna for weeks, just call the police, Alex and I are on our way I'll fill you in when we get there"

Addison hung up the phone; Alex was already out of bed pulling his clothes on.

"What's happened?" Alex asked

"I'm not entirely sure, but Anna, it looks like a suspected drug overdose"

"Overdose!" Alex seethed "How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure, they have the Paediatrician with her, but I think I could help. I worked with a lot of babies who had drug overdoses back in New York. Come on lets go"

"I want to be there with you Addison."

"Alex it's not a good idea you know that. To treat family and friends, it's better if you just wait. I mean you will need to speak to the police"

"No I want to be with Anna, I have to help her. Don't you see Anna is in this position because of me? Because of us." Alex said

Addison flinched at his words. _Alex couldn't mean that could he? He is just upset at the moment; surely he doesn't see this as our fault._

She didn't respond she just pulled a brush through her hair, quickly tied it up and made her way out of the bedroom.

"I'm not arguing with you, just get in the car" Addison finally said

They drove to the hospital in record time in relative silence. Once at the hospital, Alex handled questions from Dr Bailey and avoided a screaming Rebecca. Addison moved quickly to the Paediatrician Dr Thomas's side and worked with him.

"I'm glad you're here, the blood test show extremely high levels of sleeping tranquilizers, I have no idea how many she has ingested poor kid" Dr Thomas said

"Ok, what about an ultra sound? We need to see what's going on in her stomach. I don't want to do it, but we may have to pump her stomach" Addison said

Alex stood by and watched he couldn't move. This little girl he had grown so attached to was possibly dying because of him. He couldn't believe he could feel the kind of pain that he was currently feeling.

"Guilty" Rebecca whispered

"You bitch, how could you do this to your own daughter?"

"I didn't do anything Alex; it's you this is your fault"

"No Rebecca, you hand fed your daughter sleeping pills"

"You won't be able to prove that. Just like you can't prove that I did anything to your precious Dr Montgomery's car"

"We will see, blood tests, ultra sounds Doctors reports will be able to prove you did this, you crazy fucking bitch" Alex seethed as he watched Addison and Dr Thomas take Anna upstairs.

"I want to come with you, Please let me help"

"Alex I don't..." Addison said before Alex cut her off

"Addison please" He said

"Okay but if I don't think you are handling it or you become too emotional I will ask you to leave and you will. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you"

The three Dr's made their way upstairs, with a still unconscious Anna. A few hours later after countless tests and the horrible procedure of having her stomach pumped 10 month old Anna was still in a critical condition. She was moved to a private room and Alex sat by her side volunteering to monitor her, hoping she would wake up soon with no ill effects.

Addison walked past Anna's room and looked inside. Her heart ached; she watched as Alex brushed Anna's hair from her face and talked to her. Addison knew that Alex would never forgive himself for what was happening to the little girl, her heart twisted a little more as she realised that she too felt a little guilty for Anna's situation, and maybe her and Alex wouldn't be able to get past this road block in their way.

Another few hours later; Addison made her way back up to see Alex before she headed home.

"Alex" Addison said softly as she made her way into the room

"Hi"

"How's she doing?"

"The same. I'm hoping she will wake up soon. Any news on Rebecca?"

"No; as far as I know the police are still questioning her, and waiting for Jeff to arrive"

"Well hopefully they will lock her up for a long time."

"Yeah, let's hope. Look you must be really tied, I know I am. I'm heading home to get some sleep; do you want to come with me?" Addison asked

"No thanks, I want to stay here for when she wakes up. She will be scared, and she knows me, its better if she sees someone she knows when she wakes up."

"Of course. Call me when you are leaving, so I can let you in when you get to my place"

"Look Addie, thanks but I can't come back to your place."

"Why?"Addison asked getting a little nervous.

Alex got up from his chair and moved in front of Addison.

"Because every time I look at you, all I feel is guilt."

"Don't sugar coat it Alex" Addison said with a hint of sarcasm. She could feel her heart beating faster and a sick feeling rising in her stomach. "What are you saying?"

"Addison I'm sorry, I care about you; you know I do but I drove Rebecca to this" Alex said as he pointed to Anna before continuing "And the guilt I feel about that is worse when I'm with you. I'm sorry you got mixed up in all of this I really am but that's just how I feel"

"So she wins. Rebecca is going to get exactly what she wants."

"This isn't about winning"

"Sure it is, this is about Rebecca making sure you and I can never be together." Addison said sadly.

"Addison please don't make this any harder than it has to be"

"Goodbye Alex. Dr Thomas is on call tonight, and problems call him." Addison said as she made her way out of the hospital.

A few minutes after Addison left Anna woke up and started crying, she was asking for her mother.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please be kind and Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy the next instalment. McAddex Fan thanks for the idea to continue after the one shot. Much Appreciated.**

The next four weeks passed extremely quickly. Rebecca was in prison awaiting trial. Once all the medical evidence along with Alex and Addison's statements of her threats were given to police, they had no choice but to arrest her.

It took Anna two full weeks to recover, during that time her father arrived and spent every day at the hospital with her. Jeff blamed Alex and refused to let him anywhere near Anna. Alex was devastated he loved that little girl, he had loved her since the day he helped bring her into the world and now he couldn't even visit her. Dr Thomas had to find another resident to monitor Anna's progress to recovery as per Jeff's request.

Alex felt as though his whole world was crashing down around him. He had never felt so alone in his life, he felt numb and disconnected from everything he knew.

Addison had tried several times to talk to him, to get him to open up to her but he couldn't do it. Alex rarely opened up to anyone that just wasn't in his makeup.

_I deserve this, I deserve to be miserable, firstly I had an affair with a married woman, loved her daughter as if she were my own, then cheated on her with what I now know to be the love of my life, but now after everything I can't look at Addie. I can't look at the love of my life without feeling this overwhelming guilt. If only I hadn't been with Addison that night maybe none of this would have happened. __I have nothing in my life, I'm just __grateful__ that__ Anna will be Okay. I miss Addison, I really miss my Addie_. _Get a grip_ _Karev;__ you have to just __suck it up and __move on._

Addison felt alone and isolated, like she was given a small glimpse of how happy she could be and then bam it was ripped out from under her. As Mark and Callie were her only friends that knew about her brief relationship with Alex, they tried everything to cheer her up. Mark tried to convince her to take a holiday; go back to New York, visit some old friends and family. Callie took her out on girl's nights, and tried with no success to introduce her to some male friends of hers. That of course did not go over very well.

"Cal I appreciate what you are doing but I'm not interested, I'm still clinging to the hope that... well Alex and I might..."

"Oh Addie, I'm sorry it's too soon for me to be introducing you to other men. But sweetie I don't think you should hold on to hope about getting back together with Alex"

"I know, he's made it abundantly clear how he feels. It's just I was beginning to fall in love with him and I miss him so much."

"I know you were, I just don't want to see you this sad. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing Cal, really I'll be Okay. Just makes it hard sometimes, you know having to see him at work every day, acting professionally, it's just so damn hard"

Addison had no choice but to work with Alex occasionally, she avoided it where possible, by assigning more senior residents to work cases with him, while she took the new crop of interns under her wing. Today however she had to work with Alex on the total hysterectomy on a woman of 30 years of age.

"That was an amazing surgery. You did a great job saving her life" Alex said as they scrubbed out of surgery

"Thanks, you did a good job too. Just so sad that a woman so young won't be able to have children"

"Yeah but if she didn't have the surgery she would have died"

"I know, it's just unfortunate the way things turn out for some people." She said as she turned to look at him. They both stood there and locked eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah it is" Alex replied quietly his eyes never leaving hers.

As Alex and Addison made their way out of the Operating Room, they both reached to push the door open. Their hands brushed against the others and while neither of them would admit it they both felt the very real bolt of electricity surge from their fingertips to the rest of their body.

"Um" Addison muttered as she pulled her hand away from his and made her way into the corridor.

"So how have you been?" Alex asked

"Oh Fine, fine, and you?"

"Oh yeah I'm good, yep all good" Alex lied he was far from good.

"Oh well that's good, I'm glad" Addison said.

During their exchange neither one of them really took their eyes of each other, they unconsciously moved closer to each other standing only inches apart. Alex could smell her jasmine body wash that he remembered her using every day. He didn't think he would ever be able to smell jasmine again without thinking of her.

Addison could feel her heart begin to beat faster because of his closeness; she wondered if he knew the power he held over of her heart, her body and her mind. He was so close she just wanted to touch him. She longed to have his strong, masculine arms pull her against his chest.

The closer they became the more Alex wanted to hold her, kiss her tell her he was sorry, ask her to forgive him, he missed her so much.

"So um Addison I was thinking that um well maybe..." Alex started before being interrupted by Derek walking around the corner.

"Oh Addison you are just the person I've been looking for" Derek said

"Derek, what can I do for you?" Addison asked. She was annoyed at his timing. _I think Alex was going to ask me out and my jackass of an ex husband has to interrupt. He didn't give a shit when we were married but now, now he's looking for me._

"Well I need your help. Oh sorry Karev am I interrupting something?" Derek asked

"Ah No. It's Okay I'll talk to you later Dr Montgomery" Alex said as he turned to walk away.

Addison watched him leave she felt a sense of loss watching him walk away from her again.

"You're better off without him?" Derek said flatly

"What, What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot; I see the way you two were looking at each other. Besides Mark told me"

"God I think I liked it better when you two weren't friends. So what do you need?"

"Mark's 40th Birthday party. I need your help organizing it"

"Oh Derek just take him to a strip club, I'm sure he will like that"

"That's a given, we are already doing that. I want to throw him a party and I know how much you love doing that soooo I thought you would want to help me with this." He said flashing the Mcdreamy smile

"Derek the smile, yeah it doesn't work on me anymore, save it for Meredith. And I will help you with Mark's party because he is my good friend but you need to get Callie involved, she is his girlfriend, and I think it's getting serious. I do not want to step on Callie's toes, she is the only female friend I have here and believe me I need her"

"Is this because of Karev? The reason you need a friend right now."

"Kinda. I miss him Derek and it hurts it just really hurts"

"Well I can be your friend. You know I've known you for 16 years, I think that qualifies me to be your friend. Besides other than Mark I don't exactly have a lot of friends either. Meredith is doing the whole "I need space thing again" anyway so if you want we could hang out"

"You know I'd really like that"

Over the next few weeks, Derek and Addison started spending a lot of time together. Alex sat and watched them eating lunch together in the cafeteria on a regular basis. He tried not to let the jealousy take over.

"Alex, they are just friends. I mean they were married for a long time" Izzy reasoned

"Yeah of course. She can see whoever she wants anyway. None of my business if she is starting something back up with her ex husband."

"Oh for Fucks sake Alex. Addison does not want to start something back up with Derek, she wants you and you need to do something about it or maybe you will lose her not to Derek but someone else. This is getting so old. Will you just go and tell her you're sorry, tell her you want her back and stop all this sulking. Izzy said exasperated

"I'm not sulking"

"Yes you are. You've been a pain in the ass for nearly 2 months now. Enough is enough. Do you love her?"

"What, I'm not answering that question"

"Just answer the god damn question" Izzy said nearly yelling

"Yes alright. Yes I love her"

"Good than tell her and do it soon. Life is too short to waste not being with the people you love." Izzy finished

After his shift, Alex was determined to tell Addison how he felt. He knew that it would take some doing but he had to convince her. He loved her, simple as that he found out she had already left for the evening so he went home, showered and changed and made his way to her house.

Alex was nervous but convinced he was doing the right thing. He knocked on the door.

"Alex; my god what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Alex smiled at her, really smiled not his half smile, not his sultry smirk, a real smile. A genuine smile of happiness she was concerned about him. _This is a good sign._

"No Addie I'm fine, I've just been such a jerk since the whole Rebecca thing, I mean I really messed up, So many things. Um see want I wanted to say was ah oh shit this is hard,"

"Alex, what is it?" Addison asked a little concerned

"I'minlovewithyou" Alex said all the words running together

"What" Addison said as a smile formed on her own lips. She had heard Alex but she wanted to hear it again.

"I'm in love with you" He said a little more confidently

"Addie I can't seem to find your wine glasses" Came the voice of Derek from inside the house.

Derek made his way to the front door seeing Alex standing there.

"Oh Karev, what are you doing here?"

Alex's eyes had turned from the warm chocolate brown that Addison loved to black angry eyes within a split second. His eyes never left Addison's as he replied. "Apparently wasting my time"

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. Can Addison convince Alex that nothing is going on between her and Derek??? Please Review, it helps me want to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Starting all over again. It was the most reviews for 1 chapter ****I**** have ever received I was blown away, so again thanks. This is the last chapter I hope you all like it!!**

_"I'm in love with you" He said a little more confidently_

_"Addie I can't seem to find your wine glasses" Came the voice of Derek from inside the house._

_Derek made his way to the front door seeing Alex standing there._

_"Oh Karev, what are you doing here?"_

_Alex's eyes had turned from the warm chocolate brown that Addison loved to black angry eyes within a split second. His eyes never left Addison's as he replied. "Apparently wasting my time"_

Alex turned and made his way back to his car. He pulled his jacket around him closer as the rain continued to come down.

"Alex, Alex" Addison called after him as she began to follow him.

"Addie, let him go" Derek called after her

"Go home Derek, I don't want you here, I can handle it. Alex please don't go" She said as she got closer to Alex, She reached out and touched his arm but he shrugged away from it.

Derek stood watching, he wanted to make sure she was Okay before he left, if this ended badly which at this stage it looked as though it would Addison would need him.

"What, Addison?" Alex said angrily

"Alex there is nothing going on between Derek and me"

"Look don't worry I won't be saying anything to Meredith if that's what you are worried about" He said sarcastically

"There is nothing going on, Yes Derek and I are friends that's it. I've been miserable, since YOU told me YOU couldn't look at me without feeling guilty, Derek he's just been a good friend."She said angrily

"So Addison do all you're ex lovers feel the need to be so over protective of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well first I get a lecture from Sloan, now Derek won't leave your house. What does he think I'm going to do?" Alex said as he looked over and could clearly see Derek standing on the porch of Addison's house.

"Hey I'm not going to apologise for having friends, Mark, Derek and I all went to Med school together, we were then interns and residents together. We have a lot of History between us, yes it got fucked up along the way but we all love other people now, and we have been able to sort through our mess and become friends. Just like you and Izzy you will always care for her wont you?

"Of course I will"

"It's the same thing Alex. I was married to Derek for 10 years; I shared a huge part of my life with him, that doesn't mean I have any sort of romantic feelings for him now."

Alex started to soften a little. They were both standing in the rain looking into each other's eyes. Neither one knew what to do next. After a few minutes Addison couldn't stand it anymore and was the first to speak.

"You can't just turn up at my house and tell me you're in love with me and walk away"

"No, I'm sorry I messed up so many times with us. I just don't..." Alex was interrupted

"I'm in love with you too."

"You are?" He questioned

"YES you idiot, how could you not know that"

"Because I don't deserve it, not after how I've treated you" Alex said as he pushed Addison's wet hair out of her face.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me" She said

His lips crashed against hers and he pulled her flush against his body as her arms found their way around his neck. One hand moved to the nape of his neck and ran her fingers through his wet hair. Her other hand moved across his shoulder. Alex moved one of his hands from her waist to caress her face, as his other hand stayed firmly wrapped around her waist. His lips moved over hers, his tongue entered her mouth slowly and she moaned at the feelings the kiss evoked.

"Get out of the rain you crazy people" Derek called as he ran to his car. _Addie is going to be Okay, I don't think she will need me here after all._

Addison and Alex broke the kiss. He grabbed hold of her hand and they both ran the short distance inside the house.

"We should get out of these wet clothes. We wouldn't want to catch a cold" Alex suggested with a sly smile.

"Is that your professional opinion Doctor?"

"It is" he said as he started to undo her shirt while placing open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Mmm well perhaps we should get in a hot shower as well, you know to warm up" she said as she pulled Alex's jacket off and began undoing his shirt.

"Yes Doctor I think a shower is a good idea" Alex said in between kisses.

They made their way to the bathroom and turned the shower on to get the right temperature as they peeled the wet clothes off each other. They stepped into the shower and they began kissing again, his tongue massaged her bottom lip before entering her mouth completely. Her hands roamed over his chest and further down until she felt his need for her.

"Make Love to me Alex" she whispered huskily

"Baby, I've missed making love to you so much" he replied as his hand ran down the outside of her thigh before it ran back up the inside, before he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"I've missed it too soooooo much" She moaned as his fingers curved ever so slightly.

Addison moved her hand and began to stroke him, and squeeze him exactly how he liked it.

"This isn't going to take long; I need to be inside you now"

"Oh yes" she said as he lifted her up, her back hit the cold tiles behind her, Alex pulled her legs up around his waist as he entered her slowly, little by little until he was completely inside her. He waited a few seconds before he began to move. The thrusts started slowly at first until she moaned in his ear to go faster, it wasn't long before they both felt the beginnings of their release.

"Oh Aaalex, yes" Addison screamed as her head fell on his shoulder and her climax surged through her whole body.

Alex groaned as he felt her tighten around him and another two thrusts later he met his own orgasm.

Once there breathing returned to normal and Alex had put Addison back down on her feet, they kissed softly before finishing showering.

They dried themselves with white fluffy bath sheets. Addison had wrapped hers around herself like a dress while Alex tied his around his waist. Addison was standing facing the mirror and Alex stood behind her looking at her reflection as he kissed along her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful" he muttered

She leant her head back and rested it on the side of his face.

"Take me to bed" she said as she turned around and kissed him again.

"I think I can do that" he said with a smile.

Later that night as they lay spent in each other's arms, they both felt totally happy and content.

"I love you Addie"

"I love you too"

"I promise you I won't do anything to mess this up this time"

"I believe you, you have to trust me"

"I do trust you and I'm working on being able to open up to you."

"Well that's good" she said as she started kissing his chest

"We aren't going to get any sleep tonight are we?" he said playing with a piece of her hair as he felt desire wash over him again from the way her mouth and tongue moved across his chest.

"Is that a complaint, because I can stop?"

"No not a complaint more of a statement" he said as he rolled her over and lay part on top of her. "We can always catch up on sleep later" He said as he caressed he breast watching her nipples harden under his touch

"Yes, sleeping is over rated" she replied.

"I never want to be apart from you again" He said looking into her eyes

"Then move in with me"

Alex smiled, nodded his head in agreement before saying "Is tomorrow soon enough?"

"I'll help you pack in the morning"

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending! Please review and let me know**


End file.
